DASEY! New Year, New Relationships
by VampireDesire
Summary: Casey convinces Derek to take her to Emily's cousin New Year party but with a price. Can one kiss seal both their fate?... LEMONS! OH! and sorry! it's my first fanfiction story! :P xXCOMPLETEXx
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Life With Derek...sniff. This is rated M for mature, due to LEMON!!

**New Year, New Relationship**

"Mom"

"Mom! I'm going out to Emily's' cousin party" Casey shouted as she was heading for the door.

"Casey! Wait. Derek will accompany you to the New Year bash. Okay?" Nora exclaim.

"I'm what?!" Derek splutters.

"Mom, I don't want butthead to go with me. Mom, I promise I will behave. I won't do anything crazy. Please don't make Derek come with me. Please, please." Casey begged.

"yeah, please don't make me go with her." Derek smirked.

"Both of you are going together or none of you go, is that understood?"

"yes" Casey said dishearten.

"Hey, no problem if I don't want to go, I won't go." Derek said as he walked to the coach to watch his hockey game.

"Mom!"

"Casey I'm sorry but you're going to convince him yourself. By the way honey, that's a cute cocktail dress," Nora said as she walks to her room.

Casey glance down at Derek whom was pigging out while watching the game. She gave a sigh of defeat and walked towards Derek.

"Derek, would you go with me to Emily's cousin party?"

"No" he said without looking at her.

"Please Derek, I promise I would do anything for you for tonight only, please. You can ridicule me or whatever, but please go with me so I can go to the party." Casey begged with disgust to herself.

Derek leaned back on the couch and watched Casey begging. Casey got a little unease when Derek just kept watching her as if he's thinking of some evil thought. After five minutes of watching each other Casey was about to admit defeat when Derek spoke up.

"Okay, I will go as long as you let me do whatever I desire." Derek said deviously.

"Thank you!!" Casey jumped up ready to hug him, but he kept his arm up to keep her away.

"Alright, let's just go before I change my mind, Klutzilla." Casey was about to correct him when he held a hand up. "What was our deal Klutzilla?"

"Fine, whatever."

When they finally got there after constant arguments on the way, the party was at it's peak.

"Phew, I guess we made it on time" mention Casey.

"Yeah it's only half an hour to midnight." Derek responded.

"Sure, you go do your stuff and I'll do my stuff. Okay?"

"Nope, remember I'm the one in control, got that? What I say goes, so no I would not go to my merry self, but stay by your side." Derek said haughtily.

"Derek, please just leave."

"No"

"Fine, whatever just don't talk to me"

"Huh. I should be saying that instead of you"

During the time they were their, Casey was on edge especially since it was excessively crowded and she was shoulder to shoulder with Derek. Who didn't seem to realize since he was constantly flirting to any random girl.

Every time he did that, it set Casey to grinding her teeth. She wonder is she will become toothless by midnight. She looked up right when he looked down with a smile on his face, which made her catch her breath by the sight and a blush rose by her thoughts of how handsome he looked. She quickly looked away after five seconds of staring.

"One minute to midnight!" someone in the room announced.

Derek glanced back down at Casey, who was looking around distractedly.

Her baby blues were so damn _cute._ "Looks as if it'll have to be me then."

"It'll have to be you, what?"

He gave an exaggerated sigh of resignation. "Kissing you at midnight. I guess I'll have to do the dirty deed."

From the television, a chorus could be heard starting the countdown to midnight. "Ten. Nine…"

_Kiss him?_ Casey stared up at Derek as the inexorable countdown to midnight continued around them.

"But, you can't" Casey tried to discourage him

"Seven."

Dimly, she was aware of the crowd in the room. Couples sidled closer to each other in anticipation of a kiss at the appointed hour.

"Wanna bet, Case? Plus our rule is that I get to do whatever I want." He said it connivingly.

"Six."

_Help._

"Five."

Derek wore an amused expression on his face.

"Four."

Her gaze lowered to his lips. He really did have a nice mouth. It was curved and inviting and looked just soft enough to be exciting. She pushed down a flutter. These days that mouth was attached to an equally delectable body.

"Three."

He leaned toward her, and her focus moved up from his mouth to his chocolate eyes, where she was caught by his intent look.

"Come on, Casey," he taunted gently. "I dare you."

"Two."

Well, she thought, she might as well kiss someone at midnight, right? At least this way, she'd confirm Derek _wasn't_ the prince she was waiting for.

"Why not?" she said, struggling for a nonchalance she didn't feel in the face of Derek's intensity. She strove to keep her breath even.

"One."

She lifted her face as Derek leaned in farther, closing the space between them to a hair's breath. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Happy New Year!"

Derek's lips touched hers. A brief pressure, a sense of warmth and softness joined by a little jolt of electricity, and Casey started to back away.

Her retreat was arrested, however, as Derek's hands came up to cup her upper arms. He parted her lips with his own and deepened the kiss.

Casey was swamped by the waves of interesting and exciting sensations evoked by Derek's intimate embrace. She sighed as she sank deeper into the kiss, which was fierce and warm, then gentle by turns.

The kiss built slowly until Derek seemed to want to devour her. Someone moaned, and Casey realized it was her.

A loud cough sounded nearby, then a voice Casey recognized as belonging to Sally broke through the haze that surrounded her. "And here I thought _I_ was the babe magnet for the evening," Sally said, her voice laced with amusement.

With a gasp, Casey pulled away from Derek. Touching two fingers to her lips, she looked around and realized their passionate kiss had attracted the attention of several party-goers.

She didn't know what to say. She felt hot and turned on. Sometime during the kiss, she'd discovered she was confronting a young man she hardly thought would do such a thing to her. He was a powerful, sexy stepbrother who had the ability to turn her insides to mush.

As if drugged, she watched his lips move — the same lips that had just seconds ago tasted and savored her. "Let's go home," he said "you promise Nora that you would be home early."

She nodded since she wasn't able to form words right then.

He took her elbow and guided her through the crowd. Casey heard herself murmur polite thank-yous and good nights to their hosts and the various guests they encountered on their path to the front door. Beside her, Derek's sexy voice sounded, adding his own words of desultory conversation.

Then, before she knew it, they were in car zipping along the dark road to the house, and Casey wondered how Derek has become more attractive within the hour.

That is, until she got distracted by the sight of his hand on the steering wheel. It was a capable hand, large and masculine with a strong wrist. She thought about that hand touching and stroking and caressing her, and another strong wave of awareness washed over her.

She waggled her head to clear the webs of awareness, but it was useless. Maybe something was in the punch she sipped at the party.

Within minutes, Derek pulled into the drive way. He came around the car and helped her out, his hand holding her fingers loosely.

"Ready?" he murmured.

"Yes," she said. The sexual heat between them was so thick she felt as if she were enveloped in a luxurious blanket against the cold night air.

George exclaims, "Your back soon, kids."

"Yeah" both respond.

"We just got tired faster than I expected," Derek confides.

"Yeah, so we thought of going asleep." Casey adds in.

"Okay, but the party is just starting up, so go ahead and try to sleep. Even though, I think it's too loud. Are you sure you want to sleep so soon?"

Derek puts in "Yeah, dad. Were beat."

"Alright, do you want me to lower the music?"

Derek looks at Casey, and then back to his father "No, you guys have fun, but leave us alone since we all know how Casey gets cranky, huh."

Casey smacked Derek in the arm playfully, "Hey! That was uncalled for"

George chuckles at the reaction, "Okay, I thought you both were tired? Fine, sure just go to sleep. –K?"

"G'nite" Casey and Derek chord together.

Derek follows Casey to her room and making sure no one is around walks in right behind her without her knowing. She becomes conscious of him when the door suddenly closes by itself.

"Derek?"

The minute Derek's hands settled on her shoulders, though, all thoughts of dressing down for sleep and rewinding the earlier kissing event flew out of her mind.

Derek ducked his head, seeking her gaze. "Casey?"

"Yes." The word came out as a whisper, and Casey knew she was saying more than just yes to his questioning.

And that, she supposed, as Derek's lips closed over hers, was how last year's old acquaintance could become the new year's sexy step sibling.

He guided her backward until the wall was at her back.

Not breaking their kiss, they tore at each other's clothes.

Her black cocktail dress with its sheer lace sleeves and upper bodice slid down and caught at her elbows.

"This is crazy," Casey said breathlessly.

"Just feel," Derek said in between kisses.

Maybe he was right, she thought, as he moved down and kissed her neck. If she was going to keep working long hours in homework for the unforeseeable future that might bring for her next step of schooling, she might as well live it up now.

Casey watched as Derek nuzzled her breasts. Thank God she'd decided on the black satin bra, she thought, as he unsnapped her undergarment. At least she felt dressed to entice.

Her eyelids lowered as his lips closed over her bare breast and sparks of pleasure shot through her. After giving the same attention to her other breast, he moved down farther, his lips trailing over her bare midriff and then lower, divesting her of clothes as he went.

He lower himself to his knees and nuzzled her thighs, then kissed her intimately.

Liquid fire pored through her, and she opened her eyes and watched him.

A feeling of unreality settled over her. This was Derek. Her stepbrother. Her stepfather son, Derek Venturi_._

Her knees weakened and bent.

He stood quickly then and picked her up, sliding one arm below her knees. Striding to the bed, he laid her out on it and came down beside her.

He smiled into her eyes — a wicked, intimate smile — as he stroked her bent leg, which was still encased in a thigh-high black stocking. "I used to wonder what was beneath the layers you wore."

"Now you know," she said, and couldn't prevent a tinge of uncertainty from coloring her voice. She _tried_ to keep in shape with exercise, but she knew her willowy frame had more to do with good genes than with any real effort on her part.

His gaze traveled over her before he gave her a wolfish look. "Yeah. Now I do."

"You like?"

"Yeah, I like," he drawled.

The look he gave her then was so hot, it obliterated the last of her uncertainty. She raked a hand through his hair and pulled him down for a full-bodied kiss.

When she finally pulled away, she whispered against his lips, "You're still wearing too many clothes."

"Easily corrected."

She raised herself up on her elbows and watched as he stood up. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a small foil packet that he placed beside the bed. Then, his gaze locked on hers, he unbuckled his belt and began to undress.

When he was naked, she said throatily, "I like."

He flashed her a smile. "I aim to please."

"Now _that_ remains to be seen."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?" His hand closed over her ankle and he pulled her toward the foot of the bed. "Let's see how much you like this…"

She squealed as he came down beside her again, nuzzling her neck with his mouth, his hands moving over her.

He stroked her everywhere, arousing her and bringing her to a fever pitch. In return, she caressed the lean muscles of his chest and back, then moved lower, stroking his sculpted thighs and the evidence of his arousal.

Eventually, he gave a helpless half laugh and moved himself away from her. "I want this to last," he said, his voice not quite steady.

Casey watched as he sat up and donned protection, then turned back to her. Gathering her close, he said, "Now where were we?"

She nibbled at his lips. "Mmm…somewhere between wonderful and fantastic?"

"Yeah, that's what I remember, too."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, and she gave herself up to the gathering passion between them.

When he positioned her, settling himself in the cradle of her thighs and arranging her silkily clad legs around him, she welcomed him into her embrace. It seemed the most natural thing in the world when he finally entered her, but piercing pain accompanied it. He stood still on top of her until she lifted her hips and taking him in more, but this time pleasure was accompanied.

"Oh, Derek" she gasped, her hands fisting into the bedcover below her.

"So good," he said, his eyes closed, his expression rapt. "So tight, so hot, so sweet…"

She followed his rhythm, knowing intuitively how to match him and fuel the gathering storm. Eventually, he moved to her side and pumped into her, their bodies facing each other.

The tightness within her grew more and more taut…until all at once it snapped, and she went spiraling free. He swallowed her gasp as he took her up, following her so they went over the precipice together.

Afterward, he loosened his hold, and she lay relaxed and replete. He smoothed the hair away from her forehead, and she turned her face into the palm of his hand.

Their eyes caught and held.

"What just happened?" she asked mostly to herself.

He gave her his trademark smirk, and she grasped at that piece of the familiar because it gave her comfort in a world that was suddenly topsy-turvy. She'd had sex with Derek.

She searched his gaze and found it unfathomable. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if I'd known we'd be this good together, I'd have made my move sooner."

"You where thinking of making a move on me? You're obnoxious!"

"Yeah to both," he confirmed solemnly. The hand of one bent arm propped up his head, and he was using his other hand to trace circles on her bare upper breast.

"But, hey I at least accomplish to make a huge move."

"Yes, you did…"

A knock was heard….




	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! thank you so much for those who review! It means a lot . I'm still new at this hehehe, so your gonna put up with some of my errors. Sowwy! It's just too troublesome :P**

********************

Chapter Two  
Pairings: Derek and Casey

"Casey honey, are you awake?"

_Shoot! It's my mom!_

_Damn! It's Nora!_

"Say something Casey" Derek whispers in her ear

_What?_ Casey mouths and Derek shrugs his shoulders.

"Um…I'm awake now mom."

"Sorry Casey, but can you open the door?"

_No! I can't because Derek is nude in my room that's why mom_! Casey thinks hysterically. She motions for Derek to hide in the closet and throws his stuffs with him. She quickly dons her pajama shirt and fixes the bed somewhat.

"Geez mom. Why do you have to wake me up?" Casey says as she bids enough time to lightly mist her perfume in her room to hide the sex scent. She goes to her door and cracks it open an inch or two. She looks up while cracking one eye open and the other shut to seem as she barely got up.

"I'm sorry honey, but Derek is missing," explains a frantic Nora.

"Oh.." Casey mumbles and thinks where Derek is currently hiding at.

"Have you seen him? We where just checking up on both of you two, but we couldn't find Derek at all."

_Think, THINK Casey!! _"Maybe he took off with one of his friends. You know how irresponsible he is." _Oh, but he was responsible with the condom he provided._.. Casey thinks pleasurably.

"Yes, we where thinking about that. Maybe we should call his cell phone and see if he answers. Okay, thank you Casey. I'm sorry to wake you up like this."

"No problem. Nite mom." Casey then slowly shuts the door and turns on the lights. She walks to her closet and opens the door. She takes in Derek smirk to his naked self.

"Irresponsible you say.." Derek mentions.

"I couldn't come up with anything else. I froze for a second." Casey mumbles while trying to look anywhere else other than her naked stepbrother.

Derek takes in Casey mused hair, to her swollen kissable lips, to her soon to be hickey marks in her neck to her rumble pajama shirt, and finally to her slim thighs. He was soon facing a ridiculous hard on once more. He was about to act on his obvious desire but his phone started to ring.

Casey jumps when she hears Derek phone start to ring. He quickly answers the phone and explains that he's with a friend and would be home soon, and not to wait up on him. As he says this, Casey is looking at his eyes and his smirk. She sees in her perpetual vision something sticking out. Her mouth drops open when her vision encounter Derek penis.

Derek smiles even broader when he sees Casey transfixed with his cock. He says his final wishes to his dad and shuts off his phone. Casey still hasn't realize that the call ended over a minute ago.

While Casey is still mesmerize, Derek penis becomes even more enlarged especially the head. Derek cant take it any longer and walks slowly towards Casey. Casey sees his penis bounce up and down as Derek takes careful steps towards her. He stops in front of her and clears his throat. Casey slowly lifts her eyes upward pass his narrow waist, pass his very impressive chest and shoulders to his hot gaze.

Casey blushes furiously because she was practically drooling at him while he was waiting for her to look up. Derek smirks when he sees Casey blush. He grabs her hand and drags her towards her door. He shuts off the light and makes sure her door is lock. He swings her around till her back is against the door. The sound of music and laughter is still heard from the party downstairs.

Derek stares down at Casey languid eyes. He lowers his head to slowly kiss her neck. Casey lifts up her head to give him more access. Derek begins to slowly massage her upper arms until he reaches her hands and he wraps them around his neck. He lower his arms to stroke her raised breasts. Casey begins to moans and Derek silence her with his mouth. He turns her nipples to little hard nubs and pinches them slightly. Casey moans become more frantic and she begins to grind her pelvis against Derek. Derek moans inside Casey mouth and lowers his hands towards her hips to stop the tantalizing grind.

Casey is lost in her ranging desires and doesn't realize that Derek has lower his hands towards her pajamas hem. Derek lifts up the back hem of the pj's and strokes her butt. He then brings both of his hands on each of her thigh and slowly parts it open. He continues to kiss her mouth and neck while he strokes her quivering thighs. His rampant arousal is against her belly and a small pebble of precum is gather at the tip. He brings up one finger between her slit and Casey gasp in total shock and pleasure.

Derek plays around with her vagina and slowly inserts one finger in her, then two. Casey is so beyond herself that she begins to thrust with her hips to take in more of Derek fingers. He oblige her and pumps his fingers in her harder just as she requested. He suddenly stops and covers her mouth to silence her when he hears footsteps pass by the door. He pulls back his head and stares down at her and smirks at her whimpers. He then slowly kisses behind her ear, downward to her neck where he sucks for a while before he detours lower. He begins to lave her upraised nipples and nips at them. He chuckles softly when Casey drags his head to her neglected breast so he can continue his ministration on that one.

As he does this, he continues to slowly pump two fingers in her while she trust and throws back her head to bite her lips in order to hold back a moan. Derek slowly lifts up his head to stare down at Casey and brings up both of his fingers that where inside her slick heat towards his mouth.

Casey becomes even more hot and wet when she sees Derek staring at her while sucking his fingers that where previously inside of her. She's past modesty and wants Derek with a ravenous hunger. Derek leisurely licks off every glossy part of her from his fingers and lowers his head to give her a hot passionate kiss. Casey can taste both her musk and Derek exotic taste.

Derek unhurriedly lifts up Casey and makes her wrap her slim legs around his waist. He drags his hand on the outside of her tight to the inside of her pj's and goes directly to her breast. He lays his palm against her aroused nipple and begins to rub it. He slowly plucks her nipples once more and massages her breast in circular rotations. Her breast overflows his palm and Derek loves the feel of her breast and the intoxicating feel of her nether region against his own.

He lowers his hand to his rampant penis and guides it inside of her opening. He rubs it back and forth between her slit and covers her whimpers of want with his mouth-again. He leisurely shoves his organ inside of her while her slick heat wraps around him and tries to suck him in further. Derek closes his eyes in complete rapture, but stops.

**Muahahahahha, I'm so evil! Muahahaha. I was waiting and wondering when to leave you hanging like this. I want reviews to see if you like what your reading or what cuz this is a first time I wrote something like this! So, do me a favor and post a review, okay? Mucho thankies!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Jess**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more, (sigh) I do not own or never will own Life with Derek. People, can you please please please leave a short lil review for me? I'm dying to hear what you think of it...even if you hate it...and thank you to all those who reviewed! You guys rock! I supposed this is the end so enjoy and this early I mean very EARLY update is for those who reviewed!! Oh sorry if it's a lil vulgar in the begining...i was in the mood, sowwy!  
**

**************************************Chapter Three  
Pairings: Derek and Casey**

* * *

"C…Casey," Derek tries to mumble without doing anything further with his lower region.

"W..,Wh…What Derek…" Casey moans out and tries to lower her hips further down his penis.

"Casey, who do you want to fuck you right now?" Derek demands in a hard whisper.

"You….only you.."

"Say my name Case," Derek demands while slowly entering another inch in her.

"You Derek!" Casey moans out and tries to wiggle further down.

"Remember it's me and no one else Case!" Derek stress in a harsh whisper and shoves the rest of his seven and half inch penis in her.

Casey bites back a moan and is thrust back against the door hard. Derek holds down on her hips and thrust in her repeatedly. Casey begins to bounce against the door and Derek's hard organ, fortunately the party downstairs muffles every hard noise they made. Derek thrust begins to measure out for Casey pleasure. He watches the play of emotions in her face and he begins to feel Casey slowly constrict his penis. He quickly covers her mouth with his own and changes the position so her shoulders and head is the only thing touching the door. He quickly pumps into her and brings her to climax once more with his name on her lips.

Derek muscles begin to quiver from the constant strain he has in order to bring rapture for Casey in the throes of having sex. He feels his body over heating but his goal is to give Casey two more orgasm before he selfishly takes his own. Casey is slowly conscious of what going on around with the constant pressure in her nether region with Derek pumping in and out of her repeatedly. She feels and rejoices of having Derek inside her, but she soon realize that when he was giving unselfish pleasure to her, he hasn't took any for himself.

Casey wraps her thighs more securely around his waist and lifts her hips with every thrust inward. She can feel the coming storm again, but tries to fight it. Derek realizes that and begins to change the tempo again. He shoves Casey firmly against the wall and lowers his mouth against her shirt to her nipples making her shirt wet. He then begins to suckle them while thrusting hard in her but slowly he drags his penis out until an inch is inside of her before he shoves himself in her again but harder. Casey tightens her vaginal walls around him hard and makes Derek gasp as she goes into climax once more.

Derek soon decides to takes his turn with the intentions of coming outside of her since he doesn't have any kind of protection on. Derek tempo quickens dramatically with an even harder thrusts. Casey can't seem to catch her breath with each pound. She realizes that Derek is finally taking his turn and keens his name repeatedly. Her slick juices mixes with Derek desire and sweat to create a blissful ambiance of hard sex.

The pain of the constant hard hammering inside of her meshes with a complete gratification to create a seventh heaven unknown like any other **(sounds cliche :P)**. Casey looks at Derek eyes and sees that his eyes are glazed up and lost, but lost inside of her. She reveals that he's lost to the world because he's solely focused inside of her. She wraps her arms more firmly around his neck and strokes his hard ridge muscular back. She thanks the constant hockey practice to provide a hard and beautiful back to cling to and strong muscular tights to keep holding her up high.

Casey begins to reach orgasm once more and feels Derek tensing up too. She wraps her tights even more firmly around him since he was trying to pry them off and throws back her head has she wails his name between each hard gasp.

"Ca-sey!" Derek groans out as hot shooting jets explode inside of Casey as she squeezes his member harder than before.

Derek slumps against her, he slowly lowers his head to her shoulder, and pants against her neck. Casey wraps her arms around him more firmly and slowly strokes his hair back while she too tires to catch her breath.

Derek slowly lifts up his head and stares down at Casey. Casey stares back up at his eyes without saying a word and softly kisses his lips. Derek continues to stare down at her with her lips against his own. He slowly parts his lips and Casey leisurely strokes the inside of his mouth with her tongue, he soon takes the lead. Casey begins to moan once more.

Derek wrenches his mouth away from her and begins to pant again while gazing at her. "Case…"

"Mummm?"

"Your gorgeous"

"Oh…" Casey mumbles and blushes red hot.

Derek chuckles softly and fingers her cheek and nose. He lowers his head and kisses her nose. He wraps his arms around her waist and walks towards the bed. He lowers Casey on her bedwhile still being buried in her. Derek lies on top of her and stares at her as he slowly disengages himself from her silky heat. Casey begins to blush even further as he raises her pajamas off her. He raises himself off her with his elbows and sweeps his gaze over her.

Casey watches him watching her. "Derek, what's going to happen now?"

Derek smirks and lowers himself on top of her "Why Case, don't tell me you want more?"

"Ah…umm…Der…" Casey splutters

"Hahaha, chill Case. I'm perfectly content in feeling you like this, plus your going to be seriously sore tomorrow." Derek reflects while stroking her hair back from her face. He suddenly stops and stared down at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Case."

"What do you mean?"

"I went too hard on your first time." Derek stated.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I liked it like that." Casey says awkwardly.

Derek smiles and Casey catches her breath by the simplicity of the smile because it made him exceedingly more handsome.

"Ah Casey, lets take a quick nap alright?" Derek gets off her and lays next to her. He lies on his side and turns Casey so she is facing the same direction as him. Derek positions himself behind her, spoon fashion and wraps an arm against her waist. As he drifts to a light sleep, he breathes in her luxurious scent with a smile on his face.

When Casey finally wakes, she turns to smile at Derek, but he's not there. She almost believes that everything from last night never happened, but a soreness between her tights tells her differently. She slowly smiles and grabs the pillow next to her and wraps her arms around it while submerging her face in to catch a wisp of Derek scent.

When Casey finally decides to head down, she slowly gets dress in order to maintain the scent of Derek on her still. She walks downstairs languidly with the constant throbbing between her legs and encounters Derek freshly shower and sitting in front of the t.v.

"Where's everyone?" Casey questions Derek.

"There still sleeping." He responds while watches her quietly as she walks around and sits on the left side of the couch near him.

"Derek, where were you?" Casey questions him.

Derek smirks, "Did you miss me Case?" He taunts, hoping to get a rise from her.

"Yes. I missed you terribly when I awoke and found you gone." Casey confesses while looking down at her lap.

Derek's in shock because he was hoping to embarrassed her, but realize that he seriously missed out on her waking up. He gets up and sits next to her on the couch. He grasp her chin with one hand and makes her turn her head to look at him and he lowers his lips on top of her and whispers, "I missed you too," against her slightly parted lips as he slowly kisses her once more...


End file.
